Three Men and Two Kids
by Lemonly
Summary: In an alternate universe where James lived, Hermione is Sirius' daughter, Sirius was never arrested, and James, Harry, and Remus live at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Hermione.  A series of one-shots or short series.
1. Background

James: Survived the attack. After Voldemort was gone, he took Harry with him to Number 12. He and Snape co-teach Potions and still hate each other. While Snape refuses to take points from Slytherin, James refuses to take points from Gryffindor.

Sirius: Was proven innocent by James and Remus. James because he was able to testify that Sirius wasn't the secret-keeper and Remus because he knew Sirius never left the house because he was trying to convince his wife to stay. She left him anyway. He and Remus team teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Remus: Team teaches DADA with Sirius. He was at Number 12 the night the Potters were attacked and Sirius's wife left him. The three friends became even tighter because of the events of that night.

Harry: Grew up with James, Sirius, and Remus. He was started in training to defeat Voldemort once he was old enough.

Hermione: Sirius' daughter. Her mother tried to take her with her but Sirius fought to the bone to keep her. She has been training with Harry to protect herself.

**If you have any questions, just PM me and I'll answer them.**


	2. I Loved Her First

**Background for chapter:**

** Sirius watches as Harry and Hermione dance at the Yule Ball during their fourth year.**

Sirius stood with James and Remus, leaning against a wall in the Great Hall. The Yule Ball was going on, as was the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Hermione were in their fourth year yet Harry somehow got entered into the Tournament. If Lily were still alive, James would have been a dead man. They believed that Karaoff had something to do with it. Currently, they were watching Harry and Hermione dancing together in the center of the Great Hall. Harry had stolen her from Victor Krum. Krum was glaring at Harry, but neither seemed too noticed. James and Remus stood watching Sirius, who was watching his daughter fall in love with his best friend's son and his best friend's son falling in love with his daughter. Sirius felt tears forming in his eyes and tried in vain to blink them away.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

Sirius watched as Harry spun Hermione around and then pull her close, both of them looking into each other's eyes with smiles in place. The love they felt for each other had obviously changed. It was different from the way they always acted around each other, and everyone noticed. But tonight, they seemed not to notice anyone else in the room. They didn't notice Ron and Krum's glares at Harry, or Ginny and Cho's glares at Hermione; all they saw was each other. Sirius watched as his daughter smiled bigger than ever before.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

Sirius remembered a time when he was the only man in Hermione's life. Sure James, Harry, and Remus lived with them, but they didn't count. James and Remus were just uncles. Harry was just a brother, until tonight. Sirius was her number one, she told him that just last week. Hermione was Sirius' world, everyone knew that. She was his anchor, the reason he didn't completely fallen apart after his wife left. He knew James made sure Harry knew that. Though, at the time, it was only to make sure Harry would be able to chase off any inappropriate suitors. Now, though, Sirius felt as though he would have to explain that to Harry in depth, that way Harry would know to be careful with Hermione, with Sirius' baby girl.

_Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Hermione was fourteen, and soon she would be old enough to make her own decisions, even if Sirius didn't like what those decisions were. He wasn't going to stand in her way when the time came. In the end, he knew she would face Voldemort with Harry and there was nothing Sirius could do to change her mind. He realized tonight, though, that she would be by Harry's side forever. But Sirius couldn't help but feel slightly upstaged. He was going to have to remind Harry who loved her and held her in his arms first. He hadn't ever remarried because of his daughter, she had his whole heart. He had tried dating, but the women wanted his to spend more time with them instead of Hermione. He gave up relationships after a year. She had Sirius wrapped around her finger from her first breath, he had cried when she smiled up at him for the first time. His love for her was one that no one could replicate. Sirius had hoped that she would find the right guy; he had just hoped she wouldn't have found him so soon. He planned on reminded Harry during class on Monday just who loved Hermione first.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Sirius had been in shock when he saw Hermione walk into the Hall on Krum's arm. It appeared that Lavender and Parvati finally got to give the make-over they had wanted to give her since first year. She looked beautiful. There was barely a trace of the little girl that was his daughter; the only trace of her mother was the freckles dusting her cheeks. She looked like one of the princess from the stories he read her when she was little, before tucking her in for the night. Sirius knew the first time he saw Harry with Hermione that they would eventually fall for each other; he just wasn't ready for that day to come so soon. But Sirius loved her first and that was all that mattered. As long as Harry understood that, everything would be okay.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

Hermione was his little girl, no matter what. James and Remus placed comforting hands on his shoulders. Sirius knew that Harry would know what he was going through someday. He would know when his daughter smiled up at him for the first time. Harry would learn just how deep a father's love runs. With a nod from Harry, Sirius knew that he was acknowledging that Sirius loved Hermione first. Sirius nodded back, a sad smile on his face. His little girl had a new man in her life, he had to accept that. But she would always be his number one.


	3. Harry's Birthday

Harry sat watching his best friend, and girlfriend, doing her summer homework.

"Harry, stop staring at me." Hermione said, checking her book to confirm what she already knew.

"I can't help it, Mione. My eyes are drawn to you." Harry replied with a wink.

"You are so cheesy, Potter," was her reply, her eyes never leaving her parchment.

"I'm hurt. My loving girlfriend is ignoring me."

"I have to finish this. You _should_ be working on your homework, as well. You're Head Boy and you need to prove to the professors that you earned the position by not waiting until last minute to do all of your work like you do every year."

"But you're so much easier on the eyes than my Potions book."

"Harry, it's your last thing. Just get it done." Hermione finally looked up at him. She smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes at the look on his face, before looking back down at her almost completed essay.

"I finished a rough draft. I'm just going to turn that in and find a way to make sure that my dad's the one grading it. That give me plenty of time to stare at you."

"Smartass."

"Yes, but I'm you're smartass."

Before she could respond, James, Sirius, and Remus walked into the room.

"And what are you two up to?" James asked, glancing down at the close to four foot essay Hermione was working on.

"You're son won't stop staring at me." Hermione responded, deciding she was done and beginning to gather her things, carefully rolling up her now finished, and dried, essay and putting it in her bag with everything else.

"I'm not staring. I'm merely gazing fondly upon your person."

"Same thing, Cheeky."

"Harry, let her finish her work. Besides, I believe you still have a Potions essay to finish?" James said, raising an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I have a rough copy done and I'm just going to turn that in."

"Good enough. I'll make sure I'm the one grading it."

"Un-be-liveable. You are a professor, Uncle James. You should not be encouraging this kind of behavior." Hermione said, standing up. When she reached the door she stopped and turned back to the men, "That also means that you should refrain from any form of trouble making, this year. Maybe Snape will finally be in a little better mood."

"Darling, I plan on being perfectly well behaved this year. It's your boyfriend and his father that you should be worrying about." Sirius said, putting on an innocent expression.

"Hey!" Harry and James exclaimed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. As soon as they even think about causing trouble, you'll be right there with them."

"Who says that we'll cause trouble."

"The history books. Every year since you started going to Hogwarts, you've cause some sort of mischief and Professor Snape has been the target of that mischief over half of the time."

With that, Hermione walked out of the library, Harry running after her a second later.

"She has that boy wrapped around her little finger." Sirius laughed.

"Like father, like son." James quipped, laughing as well.

"Both whipped shortly after getting the only love of their life. The only difference is that Harry's been whipped since he was a months old. It just got worse when they finally got together." Remus put in.

"I still think 13 was too young." Sirius grumbled, causing the other two to laugh.

***Break***

"Why are you following me everywhere today?" Hermione sighed.

"Because I bored." Harry whined.

"Well, go annoy you father, godfather, and Mooney because I need to work on your birthday present." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All the more reason for me to stay here." Harry flopped down on her bed.

"Out!" Hermione demanded, pointing her wand at him.

Harry jumped up and ran out of the room and into the library, sitting down next to his dad on the couch.

"What are you doing back in here so soon?" Sirius asked, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Mione kicked me out at wand point." Harry grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"She's working on my birthday present."

"Ah…"

"You know what; I kind of worried about Snape's mental health this year. Considering the fact that you guys are going to try even harder to prank him." Harry said, changing the subject.

"I know. It's gonna be great." James said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"For Mione's sake, please go easy on him. I could care less, but she's a bit less…understanding than I am. And she'll be even more stressed than usual this year with NEWTs and all."

"Can't make any guarantees." Sirius responded with a laugh.

"I'm sure Snape will have prank-proofed everything that will be surrounding him along with all of the rooms he'll have to be in." Remus tried to reassure Harry.

"He can't be on his guard all the time." James reminded them.

"I'll try to keep them from spending too much time plotting." Remus said jokingly.

"Thanks. I really don't want Hermione having to worry about anything too major this year." Harry responded.

"Why? Does her worrying keep you from getting lucky?"

"Please don't talk about my daughter in that context!" Sirius exclaimed, stopping his whispered conversation with James.

Remus and James began laughing as Harry glared at them.

"Fine. If that's how you're going to be, I'll just go hang out with Mione." Harry began walking toward the door.

"She kicked you out, remember?" James pointed out.

"Oh, right." Harry sank back into his spot and resigned himself to the teasing coming from his dad and uncles.

Ten minutes later, a piece of parchment appeared on the coffee table, Harry's name written in Hermione fancy script. Unfolding it, Harry read the message.

_Harry Potter,_

_This coming Friday, July 31__st__, at 6pm your presence is requested_

_in the attic of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for dinner. _

_After which, hot chocolate and dessert will be served in the _

_second room on the right on the second floor._

_This is a formal event, so dress accordingly._

_Hope to see you then._

Harry smirked down at the parchment before folding it back up and put it in his pocket.

Hermione entered the room and the comments stopped. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry.

"So, do you think you can make it?" Hermione asked, sitting across from Harry on the coffee table.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry replied, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. She went to leave when Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She giggled and snuggled closer to Harry, who wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

*Friday*

Harry did one more check in the mirror. Black dress pants. . . Check. White button up. . . Check. Black tie. . . Check. Black dress shoes. . . Check. Hair tamed. . . Why did he even try? He shook his head and walked out of his room and up to the attic.

Walking into the room, he saw a table set for two in the middle of the room and candles placed in various locations around the room for lighting.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, walking into the room.

"Of course I do. It was set up by you." Harry responded, taking her hand, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, blushing and walking toward the table. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with a white ribbon around the waist and red heels on her feet. Her hair was kept straight and down and her face was clear of any make-up, just the way Harry liked it.

Sitting down at the table, Kreacher appeared with a bottle of white sparkling grape juice and poured it for the two teens, before leaving it on the table. When he disappeared, Dobby appeared with two plates.

"Prime Rib for Mr. Harry Potter and Caesar Salad for Ms. Hermione." Dobby said, placing the plates in front of them.

"Thank you, Dobby." The two replied in unison.

"You's welcome." Dobby said before disappearing.

"You and your rabbit ways," Harry said, shaking his head before digging into his food as though he hadn't had anything to seat in a month. He thoroughly enjoyed poking fun at Hermione's vegetarian lifestyle.

"At least I don't act like I'm starved whenever food is placed in front of me." Hermione said, shooting Harry a disgusted look before picking up her fork and taking a bite of the salad.

The meal continued with playful banter, casual conversation, mushy comments. They talked about the next year and Harry commented on the fact that they would have their own dorm room and how that would make up for having to be responsible. Hermione just rolled her eyes and finished eating her salad.

"Well, shall we go downstairs for some dessert and hot chocolate?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Definitely!" Harry replied, standing up quickly and following her out of the attic.

Unfortunately for Harry, the offer was not a euphemism for a sweet twist to sex. When they entered the room, there was another table with an array of Harry's favorite sweets and two steaming mugs of hot coco. His face fell, but the trace of a smile was still there. Hermione knew he had an addiction to hot chocolate and that he would drink it with every meal if he could.

They sat down at the table and Hermione flicked her wand and music began playing softly. They continued their conversation as they ate. Hermione picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the container of cool whip sitting next to her. Harry groaned quietly as she took a bite.

"You know what I would rather have for dessert?" Harry asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"What?" Hermione asked, the twinkle in her eye she inherited from her father shining brighter than ever.

"You." Harry replied, picking her up and carrying her over to the bed and throwing her onto it.

"I was hoping you would say that." She laughed as Harry climbed onto the bed and kissed her.

*30 minutes later—foyer*

"Do you think Harry enjoyed his birthday surprise?" Remus asked, walking through the door behind his two friends.

Before they could respond, a loud groan echoed through the house.

"I would say he is still enjoying it greatly." James said, smile nearly splitting his face in two.

Sirius sent a silencing charm to Hermione's door and walked down to the kitchen muttering about the consequences of Harry's actions should Hermione get pregnant.


	4. Butterfly Kisses

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night_

Sirius stood in the doorway of his six year old daughter's pink room in the Marauders' Tower at Hogwarts, watching as she knelt down on her bed side for her nightly prayer. He closed his eyes as she began and thanked Merlin that he got to keep her. She was his little girl, his baby, sent to him to make him a better person. She was a factor in every decision he ever made, including not going after Pettigrew that fateful night. Once she finished her prayer, he walked over to her and helped her fold down the bed. He tucked her in and sat on the side of the bed and pulled the Grimm Brothers Fairytales book into his lap and read her 'Rapunzel', her favorite story. When he reached the end of the story, he looked down at her and saw she was already in dreamland. Sirius smiled and carefully stood up. He pulled the blanket up a little further and placed her stuffed grim next to her, Hermione turned and wrapped her arms securely around the black dog. He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Night, Daddy." She mumbled, opening her eyes slightly and giving him a sleepy smile.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." He replied, dropping one last kiss on her forehead and turning off the bedside lamp. He smiled at her one more time from the door before turning the overhead light off and closing the door, making sure to leave it open a crack.

He paused and looked at the photos on the wall outside of her room. He touched the most recent one lightly. It was taken on her last birthday, a few days ago. She and Harry had spent a few hours with Tonks while he, James, and Remus got everything set up at the house. She had arrived a few minutes before the guest with daisy braided all through her long black curls, which were also braided. He glowered subtly at Tonks, knowing it would take him forever to get it all undone. She gave him a smirk in return before scooping the little girl up and taking her over to the pony ride.

"Daddy!" She had yelled, "Walk next to me!"

He quickly complied, causing James and Remus to laugh slightly, stopping when Harry picked up a piece of cake and flung it at them, hitting James square in the face. Sirius took his turn to laugh.

"Daddy, you shouldn't laugh at Uncle James." Hermione chided.

Sirius chuckled in response.

After five minutes on the pony, Hermione had fallen in love with it and Sirius, with no prompting, bought it for her.

The next picture was of the "cake" she and Harry had tried to make for him on his birthday. Well, Hermione tried to make it and Harry kept getting "in the way." James was supposed to be supervising it.

The cake was the color of baby-poo, lopsided, and lumpy. When Remus placed it on the table, trying to suppress a laugh, Hermione looked at Sirius with an apologetic look.

"I know it looks funny, but I tried my best. There's only so much a girl can do with Harry and Uncle James always in the way."

Sirius laughed and told her it was alright. He cut a piece for himself and James and Remus gave him an "are-you-serious?" look as he took a bite. Sure it looked funny, but it tasted like regular cake. After much prompting, the other two men cut a piece for each of them and James cut a small piece for harry, who threw it in James' face.

Sirius smiled fondly as his eyes washed over the other pictures and he made his way to the "office", passing Harry's room on the way, where James had enlisted Remus' help in trying to get the six year old boy dressed for bed. They were currently chasing the naked boy around the room. James got the kind of kid he deserved and Sirius didn't know what he had done to deserve Hermione. She was his little angel, his princess, his perfect daughter who never did anything wrong. He had to have done something to deserve his girl. Maybe it was the fact that he fought with all he had to keep her when her mom left. Whatever it was, he was thankful for it. He shook his head as Harry had an accidental bout of magic, knocking a bookcase over, barely missing James.

"Do we have any Sleeping Potion left?" Sirius heard Remus ask as he continued on his way to the "office".

"You're done putting Hermione down already?" James asked, seeing Sirius.

Sirius just smiled in response and went back to his half of the papers he and Remus had received from the seventh years.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
One part woman the other part girl  
To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night  
All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
_

It was Hermione's sixteenth birthday today and the Marauders and Harry gathered around her as she made a wish and blew out the candles on the special cake that Kreature had made for her. They cheered as the lights came back up and Sirius caught a glimpse of her mother. It started out subtly, but as time went on, Sirius would notice a flash of Ana cross Hermione's face or Hermione would give him a look that Ana had given him frequently and she would look just like her mother.

"I'll give you your birthday spankings later tonight, love." Harry whispered to her, earning a deep blush from Hermione, a laugh from James and Remus, and a glower from Sirius. It seemed like only yesterday that she would come back from spending the day with Andromeda's with her hair in braids, with pink ribbons woven in them; and now she was wearing make-up and perfume almost every day, it wasn't a drastic change but it was forcing Sirius to see that his baby girl wasn't a baby anymore.

On her and Harry's first date in their third year, she turned to Sirius, "I have to go; I'm meeting Harry to go down to Hogsmeade."

"You two have fun." Sirius smiled.

"We will." Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek, a first.

As she ran down the hall, meeting Harry halfway, Sirius stood at the portrait hole in shock, trying to figure out where everything changed. When did his little girl start growing up?

When she and Harry became an official couple and then, later, engaged, Sirius couldn't help but notice just how grown up she was.

When he went to help her pick out her wedding dress with Andromeda and Tonks, he quickly figured out that she was a woman. She was like a caterpillar that had just emerged from its cocoon a beautiful butterfly, spreading its wings for the first time and flying away. She was only seventeen and she was getting ready to move onto the next stage in her life, it was almost too much. He had had to step out of the show room to compose himself while she was changing into the next dress. No matter how tight he wanted to hold on, she was growing up and he was going to have to let go of her two weeks after she and Harry graduated from Hogwarts.

_She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinkin'  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl  
And she leaned over  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the aisle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy's don't cry  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses  
_

It was her wedding day, the day Sirius had been dreading since she and Harry were at least a year old, when it became clear what was evitable. As he watched her getting the final touches on her hair done by Tonks and Luna as Susan finished applying her make-up, he walked into the bride's room. A few minutes later, she stood and made the necessary adjustments to her dress. With an excited smile, she hugged Tonks, her maid of honor, tightly, both the girls laughing. James popped her head into the announcing that everyone was there. Tonks left the room to get in her position and Hermione slowly turned to face her dad.

"Hi, daddy." Hermione beamed.

"Hey, baby." Sirius tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you're all grown up and in a couple minutes, I'll be giving you away to Harry Potter, the boy who attracts all things dangerous."

Hermione laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "I'll always be your baby girl."

"I love you." Sirius pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too, daddy." Hermione replied, burying her face in his chest and hugging him just as tight.

After a minute they pulled apart, "It's almost time."

They left the room and made their way to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, where Tonks stood with Harry's best man, Neville, Luna with Dean, and Susan with Seamus, all waiting for Hermione's word to start the procession.

Hermione looked up at Sirius and saw the tears, laughing she said, "Don't cry, daddy, you'll make me start."

Sirius laughed and it was time for him to bring Hermione down the aisle created in the Great Hall. He had to suppress the urge to laugh when he saw the barely concealed smirk she sent Ginny as they passed the Weasley family.

When they reached Harry, he gave him her hand and took his seat next to James and Remus who offered up comforting smiles. Throughout the ceremony, Sirius replayed his memories of Hermione's life until this point, knowing that it was all leading up to this day.

He had done nothing in his life to ever deserve a daughter as perfect as Hermione, but he thanked Merlin every day that Ana had let him keep her.

_I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses_


End file.
